


Fog

by concretewasps (defenestratedplane)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratedplane/pseuds/concretewasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who tweeted '44'? Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Written before we really knew anything about the new 44 series; based some ideas I had about Tim after Marble Hornets had ended.

Fog. That’s what he feels. A fog over everything, in his eyes and in his mind. With some effort he can punch through, see more clearly, but it still covers everything. Everything. How long has he been asleep? **  
**

His mask is gone. If he still has it, it’s nowhere that he can find it. He doesn’t even know where he is. Where this stranger who uses his body has taken him. Maybe he got rid of the mask to spite him while he was asleep.

Somewhere, he thinks he hears a faint  _you’re god damn right_ , but he ignores it.

He has work to do.

He has so many things to straighten out now that he’s awake.

First… his associate. He didn’t know where he was, so his associate probably didn’t, either. The usual channel was gone. Trying to access Marble Hornets brought nothing but terrible, searing pain through his skull. How to contact him then?

The twitter account seemed safe; it hadn’t been used in some time, and accessing it only caused mild discomfort. Easy to get into as well… Jay never did change his passwords.

His message would be simple. Something to alert the others and state his intentions, but could easily be innocuous.

…44.

A message to Alex Kralie that he hadn’t been forgotten.

_No, I took care of him_ , but that’s a lie, Alex Kralie is not just  **taken care of**. He’s dangerous, so much more dangerous than just the monster alone, he can’t be so easily stopped. But stopped he will be. Before even more lives are lost.

Before Jay’s life is lost.

( _we failed_ ) The man’s life is so fragile ( _didn't you hear me?_ ), it needed to be protected. He deserved to escape. ( _Jay is **gone!**_ )

…no.

Jay is simply not here, staying out of view, as he often is. But he’ll be found. He’ll find him before Alex does.

He’ll find his associate, they’ll stop Alex Kralie, and Jay will escape. Someone deserved to, had to. And then…

Everything will be fine.

_but it won’t_


End file.
